


A Morning In The Life Of Snow and Bigby

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Fables: The Wolf Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sleep, Sleeping Together, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29606412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: I wanna die. So I'm writing smutty fluff. It's not that smutty tbh, but it's there.
Relationships: Snow White/Bigby Wolf
Kudos: 8





	A Morning In The Life Of Snow and Bigby

Snow White has never truly liked the baggage that comes with being a princess. She vaguely remembers being in a castle, waking to servants surrounding her. She had no time to herself; self-care was almost nonexistent. Similarly, affection with Charming was rare.

Snow hated it. She loves to spend time cuddling with her lover, to waste away the morning curled up, talking about anything or nothing. Since she left Charming, Snow realized how much she longs for the touch and affection of a lover who cares.

Bigby is perfect. When the sun cracks through the curtains, Snow knows that she can curl closer to Bigby. If he could, Bigby would sleep for an entire day. Snow is more than willing to cooperate with him. She’ll roll over, resting her head on his chest as the blanket falls aside.

Bigby’s arm winds around Snow’s waist, pulling her closer. Snow smiles slightly, turning to face him. He murmurs something that’s lost to sleep. Outside of the window, there’s a squealing of tires, followed by yelling. Snow doesn’t care though. She moves impossibly closer to Bigby, seizing his warmth. Bigby’s always warm, and Snow is always cold. They work perfectly together.

The first droplets of rain hit the window, and Snow can _feel_ Bigby’s groan. He hates rain. Snow chuckles slightly, brushing her fingers over his chest.

“We can sleep all day, there’s nothing going on” She murmurs. Bigby may appear to be asleep, but Snow knows that he’s heard her words. She sees how he rolls over, pulling Snow with him until the duvet has fallen to the floor. Bigby is wrapped around her, his eyes flicker open for the briefest of moments.

“Good” He smiles, before letting his eyes drift closed again. Snow chuckles, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. Their naked bodies twine together as the day passes. At some point, they do actually wake. They don’t leave the bed though. Instead, they share kisses that have Snow clambering into Bigby’s lap.

Bigby lays back, letting Snow lead it. She’s always had a fondness for being in charge in bed, and Bigby is indifferent. It’s slow, sensual lovemaking that has Snow cursing as she collapses into Bigby’s chest. He doesn’t need much more to tip him over the edge, and he’s coming with a low groan. He knows that he and Snow should go and clean up. But laying here, with Snow’s warmth around him, Bigby couldn’t care less.

He reaches for the duvet and pulls it over himself and Snow, watching as she falls asleep. Sleep doesn’t find Bigby, so instead, he watches as Snow sleeps. His fingers are stroking down her spine, over her shoulders, through her hair, and just about anywhere else he can reach. Snow seems to be enjoying it, though she always has liked cuddling with Bigby.

And that’s how they plan to spend the rest of the day, and maybe tomorrow too. It’s the perfect morning, in the life of Bigby and Snow.


End file.
